


Love from a Goddess

by ScreamingInternallyForever



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Goddesses, Gods, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingInternallyForever/pseuds/ScreamingInternallyForever
Summary: Gods and Goddess will never give mercy without a price.I will do anything for that mercy... Anything.I might regret that later, or enjoy every bit of it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Love from a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This might get spicy later on but for a couple chapters it’s going to be story telling.

Gods and Goddess have been worshipped by humans for thousands of years. 

To speak against them is a horrible crime to commit. The punishment is whatever the gods see fit. 

My mother committed that crime. She spoke against the Goddess Nova. The goddess of the night sky, moon, and slumber. 

My mother’s punishment was to be ignored by the people. No one is allowed to even look at her unless they want to be punished as well. 

My father and I are the only ones allowed to be with her. I know it’s hard on her. She never speaks of it. The one time I asked she only said. “It doesn’t matter. What’s done is done. Now help me with dinner.” 

I never pushed it, yet I can’t help but think what made her do such a thing. What happened the night of the festival that my mother spoke against a goddess!?

“Diana. Stay close. I don’t want to lose you in the crowd.” I quickly walked up to my father and he grabbed my free hand. “This will be your last year attending the festival as a child.” “I’m seventeen father. I’ve haven’t been a child in a long time.” He smiled back at me. “You will always be my baby girl. Even once I’m gone and you turn old and grey.” Father always has to say such embarrassing things.

The festival is a yearly event that all but the punished must attend. Technically you don’t have to attend but it’s considered a disgrace to not. Only the sick is properly excused. 

The young must bring an offering. I brought apples, grapes a homemade candle and a amethyst gem that I made into a necklace.

The town’s church is almost as big as a castle. No walls only pillars keep the towering roof from falling. 

Tables filled with warm mouth watering food and drinks that will later be spilled into the night. My father tends to drink too much with his friends and get some on his clothes.

Of course not all gods come to the same church. Usually three attend at our church.

It used to be four but Goddess Nova hasn’t return since my mother’s punishment. 

“Good evening everyone! Tonight is the yearly festival of which we are granted by the grace of the gods above us!” The priest yelled as the towns folk cheered. 

“Tonight we shall pray to the divine in hopes for another year of peace, health and fortune!” More cheered. “Now all children please place your offerings and once the last basket if placed all must go to your knees and pray for our three gods will be here soon!”

When the priest said three I could feel people stare with daggers shootings at my father and I. 

I was one of the last to place an offering. The stares didn’t go away till we began the praying. 

I prayed for forgiveness. That Goddess Nova would see my mother’s suffering and take pity. I pray that every year. Yet nothing happens. 

A power gust of wind pushes some of the younger children down. “Ah! Yes the divine are here everyone! Please open your eyes to see Edith! The God of wealth! Dawn! The goddess of new beginnings!” 

They towered over us. Such beauty and grace. Oh how I wish I could be with one, but non would take a human bride. 

“Griffin! The Goddess of strength! And... GODDESS NOVA!” 

There she stood. 

Goddess Nova. 

I know I should not be happy to see her, but she was the most beautiful of them all! 

Her skin was as dark as the night. 

Her eyes held worlds. 

Her hair was in beautiful dreadlocks that held a crown of stars above her head. 

Her legs could crush anything under them! 

She had folds and curves that I crave to touch!

Her arms could embrace me any time. 

And her lips. 

Such plump lips that I wish to taste. 

How could my mother ever go against a goddess such as her? She is the definition of perfection! Of desire!

“Diana Memma. Stand now.” 

...What?


End file.
